


剩下的一天

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Kudos: 3





	剩下的一天

_2016 年，6月 22日_ **  
**   
新加坡快步走向靠在桥栏杆上的身影。实际上，她要忙的事还多着呢。比如，她还得想方设法去舒缓最近那烦人的南中国海问题。可他是她的朋友，而她知道他所经历的问题和自己所经历的没多大的分别。   
  
听到新加坡的脚步声，德国抬头，望了新加坡一眼，接着又将视线转移回平静的河面。新加坡将双手倚在栏杆上，也将视线投向河面。时不时，就会有船缓缓划过水面。   
  
“最近你们亚细安还好么？”   
  
“唉，众所周知，一谈到中国就会变得一片混乱。”   
  
新加坡叹了一口气，不久前和马来西亚吵的一场架不禁又浮现在了她眼前。马来西亚这次实在是太过冲动了。中国和菲利宾之间的关系还是一样差，而上一个亚细安会谈根本就是一场彻底的失败。德国并没有说什么，似乎也沉浸在自己的烦恼中。   
  
“只剩一天了。需要喘口气吧？”   
  
德国有些怔住了，转头看仍望着水面的新加坡。他没想到新加坡竟有关注这件事。可话说回来，这事件也已闹得蛮大了，早已成了全世界的热门话题。   
  
“我了解。”   
  
德国点了头，视线又渐渐回到了远方：“我想你会的。”   
  
“为了一个联合的欧洲这个理想，我是多么的努力。战争结束后，这是我唯一的愿望。我想...... 这是我弥补他们的方式：一个强而有力的欧洲。但现在，这一切似乎都在渐渐地散开来。我不明白为什么，我不知道......”   
  
“我不知道我还能做什么。”   
  
“你不能。你能做的也就那么多。你已经尽力而为了，而现在只有英格兰和他兄弟们才能决定是否还要留下来。但愿那些英国人，特别是英格兰，能够去珍惜他们眼前所拥有的。可你也知道，英格兰有时还蛮顽固、傲慢的。” 新加坡回答道，语气中带有一丝无奈。   
  
“你们所拥有的比他所想象中地珍贵、脆弱。那是值得让步的。” 新加坡若有所思地说。   
  
“是的。”   
  
他们沉默了。   
  
对新加坡来说，这已不只是欧盟或亚细安的事了。现在的状况仿佛把她带回到了好多年前。更准确地说，接近 51 年前。有时候，事情是无法如你所愿的，无论你想或不想要，无论你让或不让步。   
  
“真是搞笑。如果我们这些国家有一个共同点，那就是我们似乎无法在一件事情上达成共识。” 德国黯然说道。   
  
“看开些。相信最终，事情不会像你想象中的那么糟糕。我倒是同意你最后说的那一点。” 新加坡笑道，用力地拍了拍德国，并向附近的咖啡店走去。   
  
“要不要来杯咖啡？” 新加坡回过头问道。   
  
德国不由自主地露出了微笑。


End file.
